Animain
by ArrowDream
Summary: Suivons les aventures de l'animain Tsunayoshi et de ses amis dans un monde où le fait d'avoir des maitres mafieux peut parfois être très compliqué.
1. Chapter 1: rencontre

_Bonjour, bonsoir je suis Arrowdream mais appelez moi Arrow. C'est ma première fanfiction, donc je serais très intéressée si vous me donniez vos avis._

_Je remercie Tiffa pour sa correction_

Reborn ne m'appartient pas

_**Animain**_** : animal possédant une intelligence semblable à celle de l'être humain et doué de parole (sauf les sauvages qui bien qu'intelligent ne connaissent pas le langage humain). Un animain détient certain pouvoirs qu'il développe vers l'adolescence, notamment il est capable de prendre forme humaine. Il voue sa vie à protéger son maitre et épaule ce dernier peu importe les circonstances. Physiquement il ce distingue par des cornes ou plaques osseuses sur le dos ou les membres. Pour avoir un animain il faut faire un pacte avec celui-ci, ce pacte demande trois choses :**

**1) un objet que l'on offre, comme symbole du lien**

**2) au moins trois gouttes de sang, comme symbole de protection mutuel**

**3) donner un nom à l'animain, comme symbole d'une amitié indéfectible**

Il regardait le ciel, clair et noble, magnifique.

Chevauchant près de G, Giotto ne remarqua pas le jeune léopard argenté de ce dernier sur le point de sauter pour attraper la queue de son cheval. Quand le jeune prédateur tira les crains de la monture, celle-ci se mit à hennir et ruée brusquement, désarçonnant son cavalier sous les rires de son ami. L'homme aux cheveux rouges mit pied à terre pour aider le blond à se relever. Le Vongola fusilla du regard le félin pas plus grand qu'un chat. Ce dernier se réfugia derrière son maitre qui tapait du pied, mécontent alors que le prédateur le regardait avec des yeux brillant d'innocence faisant soupirer le tatouer.

_ « Hayato, je t'ai déjà dit de te tenir tranquille et de ne pas ennuyer le Primo »

Le fauve cracha en grondant, boudeur.

_ « Giotto, tu ne devrais pas lui en vouloir autant. Il est encore jeune. Il fait des bêtises comme tout le monde à son âge. »

_ « Tu devrais mieux l'éduquer »

Fit l'autre en rouspétant et en s'épousant avant de continuer sur un ton plus décontract, le sourire aux lèvres.

_ « c'est un vrais danger publique et il a hérité de ton sale caractère »

Le sourire de G se fana, boudeur comme son animain.

_ « Giotto, tu devais toi aussi te trouver un animain. On peut passait en acheter un en rentrant. »

_ « je n'en ai pas besoin, donc non ! »

_ « Mais Giotto, tout le monde en a un ! Les boss des autres familles paradent avec les leurs, même Alaude et Demon en ont ! »

_ « J'ai dis NON. »

Et le boss partis dans la forêt, laissant ainsi son gardien de la tempête et les trois bêtes. Il voulait être seul.

OoOoOoO

Il était seul, depuis un moment, profitent du calme que son manoir ne lui procurait plus depuis qu'il avait créé les Vongolas. Pas de cris, de pleures, de jérémiades intempestives, de second qui vient vous prévient de l'arrivé imminente de quelque parrain d'une famille alliée comme ennemie et pas de paperasse. Rien de tout ça juste le calme des bois. Et pas de combat… enfin presque car à cet instant il ressortait d'une embuscade. Une vingtaine d'hommes lui étaient tombés dessus. Le combat avait duré une bonne heure, redoublant de force par moment, détruisant la zone au tour. Un des adversaires avait réussi à le toucher, par accident, car le pistolet était tombé et que le coup était partit tous seul. L'hyper intuition vongola n'avait donc pas marché. Sinon le blond n'avait rien et avait réussi à s'en débarrasser. Il était en train de rentrer au manoir, traversant la zone dévastée en boitant et perdant beaucoup de sang, quand il l'entendit. Un petit chuintement aigue, qui provenait de derrière un tronc abattu dans la bataille, le fit s'arrêter. Il traversa le passage entre les arbres calcinés, mottes de terre retournées et les rochers brisés, témoins inertes de la lutte qui avait eu lieu ici. Il s'approcha du bruit et quand il réussit à passer le dernier obstacle qui lui bouchait la vue sur ce qu'il cherchait, Giotto sentit son cœur se serrer. Un lion… non, une lionne animain adulte était couchée sur le flan, écrasée sous un des arbres tombés, des branches l'empalant. Son sang coulait abondamment tachant sa fourrure blée. La créature respirait difficilement en sifflant. Quand cette dernière vit l'humain arriver elle se mit à grogner, les yeux remplis de colère et de douleur.

_ « je ne te veux aucun mal »

La voix du jeune homme était douce, bien que plus faible que d'habitude, haletante. La lionne se calma un peu, semblant comprendre. Elle avait aussi vus la blessure de l'humain et elle ne sentait pas de danger à être près d'un être blessé.

_ « je ne te ferais rien »

_Elle est sauvage,_ pensa le blond tout en se faisant un garrot. _Si je n'avais pas était là elle ne serait pas dans cet état._

_ « je suis désolé, si tu a si mal c'est entièrement de ma faute. Et je ne peu malheureusement rien faire pour te soigner »se désola t-il avant d'avançait doucement ça main vers l'animain. Voyant qu'elle ne faisait rien pour le repousser, il allait y aller plus franchement quand quelque chose le percuta violement, le faisant tomber en arrière. Se redressant, il pu constater que le petit grognement qu'il entendait ne venait pas de la grande lionne mais d'un petit lionceau qui lui faisait face. Il était trop petit, avec de grosses pattes, le pelage très clair et les yeux à demi fermés dont on devinait la couleur caramel. _En plus elle a un petit… et à cause de moi il…_

_ « GRRROOUUUUHAAARR ! »

Le rugissement du lionceau le sorti de son défaitisme.

_ « je ne veux faire aucun mal à ta maman, juste lui caressait la tête »

Le tout jeune lion continuerait encore de montrer les crocs si la lionne n'était pas intervenue. Jetant un dernier regard suspicieux à l'humain, il se plaça sous la patte de sa mère. Cette dernière vint placer sa tête près de son fils tout en laissant l'humain passer la main sur sa fourrure soyeuse. Elle semblait expliquer quelque chose au petit dans leur étrange langage. Ce dernier lançait de temps à autre des gémissements plaintifs en secouant la tête. Puis elle poussa le jeune vers l'homme, plantant ses yeux miel dans ceux dorés de Giotto. Comprenant la requête silencieuse il hocha la tête, en signe d'acceptation._si tu veux que je le protège alors je le m'en occuperais comme si il était mon fils.___Pas besoin de mots leurs yeux parlaient pour eux. Le petit se tenait maladroitement sur ses pattes devant le blond. Les deux fauves se firent un dernier adieu, avec toute la tendresse qu'ils possédaient. Le petit ronronnait si fort, comme pour faire restait sa mère, pour ne pas la laissait partir… comme si il priait, suppliait quelqu'un que Dieu vienne la sauver. Le Parain des terrifiants vongolas sentit une fois encore son cœur se fendre en des milliers de morceaux quand la lionne rendis son dernier souffle, apaiser de savoir son enfant en sureté. Le temps de recueillement du lionceau permit au blond de détailler l'animain pour remarquer trois choses :

Il était très jeune, probablement pas plus d'un moi

Une petite blessure sur le flan droit le faisait boiter

Une cordelette lui entourait le cou saignant sa gorge

Se dernier point devait être la raison de la présence des deux animains aussi près du champ de bataille. En effet ce type de corde, fine et solide, était utilisé pour les pièges des chasseurs. Le félin ce retourna finalement vers lui faisant ainsi sentir à Giotto qu'il devait prendre les devants. Le jeune homme se rappela que pour faire un pacte avec une de ces créatures il lui faudrait trois choses : un objet à offrir, un peu de son sang et un nom à donner à l'animain. Pour les deux premiers ce ne fut pas compliquer. Il retira la ficelle de la boulle de poils qui tremblait sous ses mains, pour la remplacer par son bracelet en argent frappé du blason de la famille. Puis il pressa sa blessure à la jambe, bien qu'il ait fait un garrot le sang pouvait encore couler. Maintenant venait la tache la plus dure : trouver un nom pour son nouveau compagnon. Giotto avait du mal à ce décidais, cependant une idée lui vient alors qu'il laissait courir son regard.

_ « Tsunayoshi »

Murmura-t-il avant de présenter son poing ensanglanté et de parler d'une voix qu'il voulait forte et assuré.

_ « Moi, Giotto Teru, souhait passer un pacte avec cet animain. Ton nom, si tu l'accepte, sera Tsunayoshi, code chanceuse. »

En réponse le petit lion lécha doucement le poing devant lui avec un petit grognement sérieux.

_ « je te promet de te protéger et de rester près de toi jusqu'a la fin de ma vie et de la tienne Tsunayoshi ! »(Après relecture je me rends compte qu'on dirait un mariage)

_ «Ri re ratreatrerrrr etfurrr hgart vargarht halerrrr G-G-Gio-tto!

Le blond sourit en entendent le lionceau butter a la prononciation de son nom. Une forte lumière éclaira la scène, traçant des cercles incandescents autour des deux protagonistes, avant que le calme ne reprenne ses droits sur la forêt. Puis ressentant une extrême lassitude l'humain se cala contre une souche. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et il avait du mal à rester concentré, il avait oublié que seller un pacte demandait de grosses quantités d'énergie. Dans un dernier effort, alors que sa vision se troublait, il invita le jeune félin tout aussi épuisé que lui à monter dans ses bras. Tsunayoshi vint donc se lover sur la poitrine de son nouveau maitre, notant au passage la fine musculature de ce dernier. Enfin les deux finir par s'endormir, écrasaient par la fatigue, berçaient par le doux chant du vent dans les arbres.


	2. chapitre2: ami ? ennemi ?

_Et voici le chapitre 2 j'espère qu'il va vous plaire^^_

_Yuki-Jiji, hikari, Kyu-chan, et BlackCerise, merci pour vos commentaires ils mon vraiment motivée!_

_deux personnes ont mit cette fic en alerte?!*rougie jusqu'aux oreilles*_

_merci à ma bêta:)_

_KHR ne m'appartiens toujours pas TT_TT_

* * *

Emergeant peu à peu de son sommeil, Tsunayoshi se laissait bercer par la douce respiration qu'il percevait et la bienfaisante chaleur qui l'entourait. Quand il ouvrit les yeux il prit conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait : sur la poitrine d'un humain ! Le lionceau se releva d'un coup, grimaçant alors que sa blessure au flan se mit à l'élancer. La douleur lui fit un choc, il se remémora par vague successive la journée qu'il venait de passer, les images défilant dans des flashs rapides et erratiques.

Lui et sa mère, Nana, se promenant dans la forêt.

_**FLASH**_

La grande lionne qui lui expliquer les vêtures de tel ou tel plantes.

_**FLASH**_

Le piège des chasseurs, un simple collet à lapin, dans le quel il c'était emmêlé.

_**FLASH**_

Les coups de feu au loin qui se rapprochaient dangereusement.

_**FLASH**_

Le sol qui se met à trembler, les flammes qui se répandent en rugissants autour d'eux.

_**FLASH**_

Sa mère qui réussi à trancher la corde.

_**FLASH**_

Un craquement de fin du monde alors qu'une masse sombre et enflammer se précipite sur lui.

_**FLASH**_

Nana s'interposant en le poussant loin du danger et disparaissent dans le brasier dans un bruit sinistre.

_**FLASH**_

L'humain qui s'approche de sa mère blessée.

_**FLASH**_

Les paroles de cette dernière, lui demandant de partir avec cet humain.

_**FLASH**_

Les adieux.

_**FLASH**_

Le pacte…

Quand il reprit patte dans la réalité, sont petit corps tremblait et des larmes salées roulaient sur sa fourrure. Il prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de se calmer. Regardant le visage endormit de son, désormais, maître un certain Giotto Ce dernier semblait crisper, son tain fiévreux et il gémissait faiblement dans son sommeil. Le jeune lion pouvait entendre autant que sentir sous ses pattes les battements de cœur du blond, leurs régularité semblait dire « tout vas bien, je suis bien en vie ». Après être descendus du torse de l'homme, il se tourna, regardant de plus près la plaie que l'autre avait à la jambe. Il grimaça, le garrot était desserré et bien que le sang ne coulait presque plus, l'odeur de poudre et de plomb indiquaient clairement que la balle qui l'avait touchait était toujours là. Après avoir vérifié une dernière fois que son maître ne risquait pas de mourir durant son absence, Tsunayoshi, pour gagner les bois par le chemin le plus court, se dirigea dans le sens inverse du vent celui-ci lui portant les odeurs de la zone dévastée et des ruellant de mort. Il passa près du corps sans vie de sa mère le cœur gros. _Non ! Tu dois te ressaisir, tu a fais un pacte, tu t'appel Tsu-Tsuna-y-yoshi maintenant et tu doit protéger ton maitre ! Maitre qui est blessé. Tu n'a pas le temps de te morfondre !_

Il s'élança donc à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait l'aidé. Le soleil était bas, tintant tous ce qui l'entourait de tons or et de cuivre. Quand il regardait les différentes plantes qui défilaient devant lui au cour de sa progression, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à sa mère et de ses cours sur la flore de la forêt, de son sourire, de son… _Stop ! _se dit-il s'infligeant une baffe mentale. Au bout de quelque minutes il trouva se qu'il cherchait : une plante aux feuilles grasses et dentelé avec une tige noire. Il ne se souvenait plus du nom du végétal, mais connaissait ses pouvoirs antiseptique ainsi que sa propriété à diminuer la fièvre. Après en avoir pris une petite quantité, privilégiant les feuilles les plus vertes et dodus ainsi que les bourgeons, il chercha encore une peu et tomba sur un autre plante médicinal qui lui serait utile puisque qu'elle accéléré la guérison des plaies. Trainant derrière lui son fardeau encombrant, le lionceau se dirigea là où ce trouvait le blond. Arrivant à la limite entre la forêt et le terrain ravagé, il s'accorda une pause pour souffler un peu. Inutile de dire qu'il avait trébuché à de nombreuses reprises, le collier qu'il portait n'aidant pas. Il haletait toujours quand il capta l'odeur bien particulière d'une plante que Nana lui avait montrée : du pavot. Il déposa son précieux chargement pour tenter de trouver les coroles blanches à cœur mauve si caractéristiques de cette fin de printemps. Il savait que les graines de ce végétal contenaient une substance calmante, à forte dose elle devenait un somnifère puissant, voir un poison, mais en petite quantité elle était un très bon antidouleur. Le lionceau en trouva un buisson à demi calciné, mais heureusement il pût récupérer quelques une de ces précieuses fleures. Il retourna là où il avait laissé le reste de sa cueillette pour la transporter au près de l'humain inconscient.

Une fois de retour, il s'activa immédiatement. En premier il fallait laver la plaie, aussi il se mit à lécher le sang qui suintait de la blessure, tachant son petit museau de rouge. Cela fait il approcha les plantes qu'il avait préparé et en mâcha les feuilles, trois de la première et deux de la suivante avant de déposer la mixture ainsi former sur la zone à traiter. Il étala bien le mélange en prenant garde à ne pas appuyer voyant Giotto se tendre et serer les dents de son sommeil.

_ Bien la suite maintenant se dit-il avant de se rendre compte d'une chose

_ Comment je suis censé lui faire avaler ces graines si il dort ?

Fronçant ce qui lui servait de sourcils, le jeune animain retira délicatement les graines de leurs gangues avant d'en avançait quatre vers la bouche de l'endormit. Il les prémâcha, en ingérant un peu par accident, puis les plaça dans l'orifice buccal de son maitre en lui tapotant les joues, espérant que le blond les avalerait sans s'étouffer. Ce qu'heureusement son patient fit. Il allait faire la même chose pour lui quand son instinct l'avertit d'un danger. Relevant la tête pour mieux humai l'air, le lionceau repéra l'odeur tenu d'un autre animain ainsi que celle d'un humain. Toute deux provenant de la direction de l'ex-champ de bataille. D'après ce qu'il sentait les deux avançaient dans vers eux, ce qui ne rassura pas le petit. Prenant une énièmes inspiration profonde, Tsuna se décida à aller voir. Il traversa les obstacles qui le séparaient de la clairière où avait eu lieu le combat de son maitre, prit le même chemin qu'avait emprunté ce dernier. Il devait parfois passer sous des branchages calcinés, maculant sa fourrure de cendre. Finalement il arriva dans le dégagement qu'avait créé le conflit, lui laissant voir depuis sa position légèrement sur élevé un paysage post apocalyptique. Il se cacha près d'un des nombreux corps qui étaient disséminés pour observait. Un peu plus loin, un jeune animain semblait chercher quelque chose. C'était un félin de couleur blanche, tacheté, au moins deux fois plus grand que lui, portant une boucle argenté sur l'oreille droite et des bagues noires en forme de cranes humain aux orbites rouge sur les pattes avants. Il ne pouvait pas voir l'humain dont il sentait clairement l'odeur à présent, il entendait ses cris mais était trop loin pour les comprendre. Il décida donc de se concentrer sur l'animain devant lui, de déterminer si c'était un allié ou un ennemi.

Le léopard sembla trouver se qu'il cherchait, suivant une piste olfactive entre les corps sans vie. Il paraissait inquiet en passant près des cadavres, les reniflant avec précaution comme pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas vivants. Ce point fit tiquer Tsuna toujours à couvert, ce n'était pas vraiment le comportement qu'un allié aurait en cherchant le blessé. Mais ce qui marqua en gros ENNEMI sur la tête de l'argenté aux yeux du lionceau fut quand il comprit que celui-ci suivait la piste sanglante de son maitre. Il paniqua un instant, ne sachant que faire face à cet adversaire plus fort que lui, sans parler du fait que si l'animain était un ennemi alors il était plus que probable que l'humain qu'il avait entendu le soit aussi, en plus il était très maladroit et douter fortement de pouvoir faire quoique ce soit. Puis réussissant à se calmer, _ce n'était pas le moment de se faire repéré_, il réfléchit aux différents facteurs qui pouvait le menait à la victoire. Il avisa sa fourrure souillée, d'un gris noir qui se fondait dans le paysage, le vent qui lui arrivait de face et le terrain encore fumant, cachant sa présence à l'autre… _C'est possible !_

Il se déplaça un peu plus haut sur le chemin sachant par ou l'autre allé passer. Il mit en pratique ce que sa mère lui avait apprit quand elle l'amenait à la chasse, puisque elle ne pouvait pas le laissait seul pour aller chercher de la nourriture. Le jeune lion tenta donc de mimé sa défunte mère, marchant d'un démarche basse et fluide, pour s'embusquer derrière un rondin encore chaud. L'opération prit du temps mais comme sa « proie » ne semblée pas très douée et éternuait souvent pour suivre la piste Tsuna dût l'attendre, ramassé sur lui-même, les muscles bandaient à leurs extrêmes limites, les yeux fermaient, toute peur et appréhension disparut, ne laissant qu'une volonté farouche de défendre son maitre. Quand l'argenté passa en contre bas de sa position, il rouvrit ses prunelles où briller une étrange couleur oranger se superposant au caramel d'origine. Détendant tout son corps, le cœur battant avec force dans son poitrail, bondissant hors de sa cachette, il prit appui sur la buche qui le masquait, jusqu'à se retrouvé au dessus de son adversaire. Le temps semblait arrêté, le léopard avait tourné la tête de son côté, alerté par le reflet du soleil sur le bracelet au cou du lionceau, leur regard se croisaient un instant. Tsuna se jeta violement sur le dos du blanc, lui mordant de toutes ses forces l'oreille gauche, lui lacérant impitoyablement le dos de ses petites griffes. Hayato, par ce que c'était Hayato, poussa un grognement de douleur puis rageur, ruant comme un beau diable pour se libéré de son assaillant. Etant bien plus fort le léopard réussi à se dégager, toisant le plus jeune, avant de se mettre en position pour le combat. Il gonfla ses poumons pour paraitre plus impressionnant en lâchant un grondement puissant. Les deux se jaugèrent, avant de s'élancer l'un vers l'autre en poussant des petits rugissements furieux. Hayato était confiant, il avait pris de cours de combat et son opposant était bien plus jeune et faible que lui, en plus celui-ci ne bénéficiait plus de l'effet de surprise. Aussi il n'avait pas prévus qu'au moment ou il sauterait pour attaquer son adversaire, ce dernier ce plaqua encore plus au sol et ne se détend pour le mordre à la gorge, que lorsque le prédateur blanc passa au dessus de lui. L'action les fit rouler dans la poussière, Hayato gémissant de douleur. Les deux antagonistes s'entre déchiraient le ventre de leurs pattes arrière, le léopard griffait le dos du lionceau alors que Tsuna mordait a pleine dent et blessait le poitrail de l'argenté. Les coups pleuvaient sans discontinus, les deux adversaires ne se séparaient que pour mieux se retrouver, dans une dance aux allures mortelles.

Puis enfin les deux s'écartèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Tsuna savait qu'il était mal en point et d'une certaine façon il était fière d'avoir réussi à tenir tête à l'argenté, même si il n'aimait pas l'idée de se battre. Par chance le pavot qu'il avait avalé par accident faisait un peu effet, diminuant la brulure des plaies qui le couvraient. De son côté Hayato était médusé, le châtain était plus fort qu'a première vue. Il s'injuria mentalement. En plus le léopard commençait à éprouver un certain respect pour le plus jeune, la détermination qu'il pouvait voir dans ses yeux, leur étrange couleur probablement dû au coucher du soleil et la prestance qui s'en dégageait. Puis il recula d'un pas pour signifier qu'il rompait le combat, l'autre comprit se détendant un peu mais restant alerte. Détaillant un peu mieux le châtain il remarqua son collier ou plus exactement ce qu'il reconnut comme le bracelet de Giotto.

_ Où a tu eu ce bracelet ?

Fit-il mi-curieux mi-agressif

_...

_Comme si j'allais te le dire bien gentiment alors que tu ne t'es pas présenté avant de parler comme le code l'exige. _Comme si le léopard pouvait lire dans ses pensés ce dernier soupira avant de reprendre.

_ Je suis Hayato, animain de l'Humain G des Vongolas, il est le gardien de la tempête de leur boss Giotto dont je suis à la recherche.

Tsuna tiqua à l'entente du nom de son maitre, mais savait qu'a cause du pacte les animains ne pouvaient mentir lors de leurs présentations.

_ Tsuna-yo-yoshi, animain de l'humain Giotto Teru. Je ne connais pas encore son rang.

Hayato sembla choqué, la gueule ouverte comiquement.

_ Quoi ? Fit timidement le lionceau pas du tout préparé à ce genre de réaction.

_ Je ne peux pas croire que ton maitre soit l'ami du mien… Puis-je voir le bracelet ?

Un peu réticent à léser le jeune léopard s'approcher de son cou le lionceau se décala légèrement pour offrir une meilleure vue sur le bijou d'argent qui dans l'immédiat lui paressait bien lourd. Le regard du fauve blanc s'illumina sous celui incrédule de Tsuna.

_ Le symbole Vongola ! Regard j'ai le même.

Fit le blanc tout excité en montrant la boucle qui était sur son oreille non blessée. Le châtain pu donc constater que le même emblème décorait les parements._ La bourde _!

_ Donc heu… ami ?

Dit maladroitement lion dont les iris avaient retrouvé leur couleur caramel.

_ Oui, ami.

Confirma l'autre. Tsuna poussa un soupir de soulagement.

_ J'ais vue du sang, et l'odeur est celle de Giotto-sama… il va bien ?

_ Il est blessé à la jambe mais j'ai tenté de le soigner avec ce que j'avais.

L'argenté trembla un instant avant de prendre la parole d'un air décidé.

_ Ok, tu retourne au près de Giotto-sama pendant que je vais chercher G-san, tu nous signaleras votre positon de là-bas !

_ O-Ok… et... Heu… Ha-haya-to-san?

Commença le plus jeune alors que l'autre était sur le point de partir retrouver son maitre.

_ Oui Tsunayoshi ?

_ D-d-désoler pour t'avoir attaqué comme ça…

Le fauve fit un petit sourire timide en s'excusant.

_ Ce n'es rien, dans le doute tu as bien fait.

Le compliment lui fit frémir la pointe de ses oreilles, ce que l'autre interpréta, avec raison, comme un signe de gène. Les deux se séparèrent, partant retrouver leur propriétaire respectif.

Le lionceau galopa, tomba, trébucha comme il put, arrivant finalement au près de son maître. Le blond était toujours endormit. Tsuna s'approcha en clopinant, la douleur revenait, grimpant avec difficulté la chemise de Giotto pour ce placer près du visage de celui-ci. L'humain arborait une mine détendu et la fièvre avait diminué, les effets des plantes probablement. Il tenta de le réveiller en lui léchant la joue… en vain.

_ Si tu ne veux pas te réveiller si j'y vais doucement alors…

Le pauvre petit fut prit d'un vertige, vidé de ses forces. Il se traina donc jusqu'à l'oreille de l'homme et dit dans un souffle

_ Je n'ai peut-être plus la force de rugir assez fort pour prévenir les deux autre… mais toi OUI !

Sur ce il mordit avec toute l'énergie qui lui restait la chair tendre devant lui.

* * *

voilà voilà, vous en avez panser quoi?*regard innocent* reviews?

ps: je pense publier toute le deux semaines (le bac approche le fourbre!)


	3. Chapter 3: idiot de boss!

_Bonjour... je suis désolée!désolée!désolée!désolée!(sister: t'as fini? moi:non!)désolée pour mon retard inacceptable! *s'incline jusqu'au sol*_

_le BAC m'a prit plus de temps que je ne l'aurai pensé.* s'incline encore plus bas*(sister: c'est possible?)_

_et il y a eu le rattrapage... mais je l'ai eu! *dance de la joie mode chibi*_

_*se re-incline* merci à ma bêta qui me supporte, à ceux qui ce sont abonnés, commenté ou qui ont simplement lus... et à ma sœur aussi (sister: et ben enfin*dance de la joie*)_

_pour le coup ce chapitre est plus long et de nouveaux personnages apparaissent ^^_

_KHR ne m'appartiens pas_

_sur-ce bonne lecture et dites moi ce que vous en pensez^^_

* * *

G était inquiet. Giotto partait souvent en balade seul dans la forêt, pour s'éloigner du chahut du manoir, mais il revenait systématiquement avant 19h. Or il était 20h23 et toujours aucune nouvelle du blond. Résulta l'homme aux cheveux rouge ratissait la zone pour retrouver son ami en se rongeant les sangs. Il avait même demandé à Hayato, son animain, de chercher de son côté pour couvrir plus de terrain. Il promena son regard sur les bois, le soleil commençait à se coucher, couvrant d'or le paysage. Il soupira fortement, recommençant à lancer des appels. Des couinements se firent entendre à sa droite. Il se tourna pour tomber sur son léopard des neiges trainant la patte, couvert de blessures.

_ HAYATO !

Il se précipita sur lui, prenant précautionneusement entre ses mains son compagnon. Le serrant doucement contre son torse, il ausculta le jeune pour s'assurer que le petit n'avait rien de grave.

_ Mais que c'est-il passé ?

_Ravarrr ejjiiu ! kraarrë tharrr sssiiiirrathg ! juratz…

_ Stop ! Stop ! Calme-toi ! Hayato, je ne parle et ne comprend pas l'animain j'te rappel.

_ Tch !

Le léopard le regarda avec dédain. _Non mais ces humains sont exaspérant, ils te demandent d'apprendre leur langue, alors qu'ils en ont des dizaines, et ils ne sont pas foutu d'apprendre la notre. Pourtant elle est commune à tous les animains. Avec une seule langue c'est plus facile de se s'entendre. Qu'ils sont con ses humains !_ Pour faire comprendre à son maitre qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose, il tira sur le col de ce dernier, montrant de la patte la direction d'où il venait. Après un instant, G décida de suivre les indications du jeune félin, tout en se questionnant sur les blessures de son partenaire. _Les plaies sont clairement des griffures, et celle-ci est une trace de morsure… c'est évident qu'il c'est battu, je ne sais pas contre quoi mais s'il a eu un adversaire, peut-être que nous ne somme pas les seuls à chercher Giotto… _C'est donc sur cette sombre pensée qu'il arriva dans la clairière calcinée où une vingtaine de cadavres étaient dispersés. A cette vue il s'immobilisa, hagard et sonnait.

_ Merde… GIOTTO !

Il passa entre les corps, priant pour qu'il ne trouve pas celui de son meilleur ami. Le léopard poussa un petit rugissement, tentant de capter l'attention de sont maitre complètement paniqué, sans succès. G était désespéré, vérifiant tout les macchabés, courant dans la zone dévasté en secouant son compagnon qui commençait sérieusement à avoir le mal de mer, quand soudain.

_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA !

_ Cette voix… GIOTTO !

Il se rua vers l'endroit d'où provenait le cri, escaladant les troncs couchaient et rocs brisaient. Sautant au dessus du dernier obstacle sont arc à la main, bandé près à servir, Hayato se cramponnant à son épaule il se retrouva devant son ami tant espéré, bien réveillait, adossait à une souche d'arbre se tenant l'oreille gauche d'une main et une sorte de boule de poiles de l'autre, cependant il ne pouvait pas distinguer les jambes de son Boss. Voir Giotto vivant et apparemment en forme, vue comment il le regardait, rassura énormément l'homme aux cheveux rouge. Le blond partit alors d'un petit rire nerveux. La façon dont G était arrivé, prêt à combattre, une flèche encochait et une autre entre les lèvres (comme une rose XD), les cheveux en désordre, la chemise débrailler et un Hayato qui dans la manœuvre était atterri sur la tête du tatouer, c'était vraiment hilarant !

Voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, l'archer rangea son arme favorite, et maugréant un peu il retira le jeune léopard qui finalement avait glissé sur son visage et ne se tenait que par ses petites griffes. Petites griffes aiguisées qui étaient actuellement plantée dans le cuir chevelu de G. Giotto pouffa encore en voyant son bras droit posé au sol le pauvre félin qui peinait à marcher droit.

_ Ne me fait plus peur comme ça IDIOT de boss !

Le sourire du dit boss s'effaça pour être remplacé par une mine boudeuse.

_ Comme si c'était ma faute si ces gars mon attaquer…

Le maitre du léopard leva les yeux au ciel. _Mais qu'es ce que j'ai fait pour mérité un boss pareil ? _Il regarda une nouvelle fois son ami, s'étant rapproché. Le blond avait lâché son oreille, G pouvait y voir une petite marque sanglante composé de petits points disposé en arc de cercle, une morsure. Le fait qu'une si fine plaie saignait encore signifiait que le Vongola venait de se la faire. Regardant les mains, de son ami G put constater la présence une forme roulait en boule et couverte de fourrure entre les paumes du blond. Il regarda le petit animal sans comprendre, puis planta ses yeux dans ceux de Giotto.

_ C'est ce que je crois ?

Le blond baissa s'est iris d'or vers la créature … non, le compagnon auquel il s'était lié. Le petit tremblait un peu dans son sommeil.

_ O-oui… c'est mon animain… Ne te moque pas de m…

Continuant d'observer le jeune félin, les yeux du blond passèrent subitement d'une expression douce et chaleureuse à incompréhensive et paniqué. Pour cause, le petit qu'il croyait en train de dormir était en réalité à demi inconscient, couvert de blessures, et la respiration saccadée. Pourtant le blond se souvenait que l'animain n'avait qu'une petite entaille, pas de grandes plaies lui striant le dos et le ventre !

_ Mais... que ce que…

Devant le désarroi de son ami G réagit au car de tour. C'était un réflexe, il ne supportait pas de voir Giotto avec cette expression douloureuse. L'homme aux cheveux rouge retira sa veste pour l'étaler au sol y déposant Hayato, puis il prit délicatement le lionceau des mains de son propriétaire pour le placer près de l'autre prédateur. Le blond n'avait pas bougé depuis le début, tous simplement parce que il ne pouvait rien faire. Il laissa donc son bras droit bien plus compétant que lui soignait les deux animains. Déjà le fait d'avoir vue Hayato en piteuse états lui avait brisait le cœur, voir en plus SON Tsunayoshi avec les mêmes marque lui donnait des envi de meurtres. _Si j'attrape celui qui à fait ça je jure qu'il va le payer, et trrrèèèèèèès cher ! Oh oui, il va comprendre sa douleur… je le ferais griller à petit feu, puis je le gèlerais et demanderait à Knuckle de le soigner pendant que Daemon brisera son esprit pour que je puis recommençais, et alors je…_ Les si joyeuses pensées du primo furent interrompus par la voix grave de son fidele ami.

_ Bon ça vas, je pense qu'on peut les ramener au manoir sans risque. Les plaies ne sont, heureusement, pas profondes. De plus je peux dire se qui à probablement du ce passer... Ces deux là se sont battus ensemble.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Et bien tu vois leurs pattes ? Sous leurs griffes j'ai pus constaté des poils châtain chez Hayato et Blanc chez… tu ne m'a même pas dit comment il s'appelait.

_ Tsunayoshi. Et donc pourquoi ils se seraient battus ?

_ Le plus probable c'est que… Tsunayoshi c'est ça ? À du penser que Hayato t'attaquait et il t'a donc défendus.

Giotto resta interdit un instant, _donc pas de torture aujourd'hui… _puis il se secoua.

_ On doit rentrer immédiatement au manoir pour les soigner !

L'autre acquiesça sombrement, il se remit debout en prenant les deux animains et les calant contre sont torse.

Alors qu'il se levait, le blond retomba au sol dans un grognement rauque, se tenant la jambe gauche. Paniqué devant ce crie soudain G se précipita au près de Giotto pour voir avec horreur la blessure, cachée jusqu'alors, qui imbibait le pantalon noir et déchirait de son boss. Le blond avait les trais tiraient et laissait échapper de petits gémissements, cette image contrastant avec son attitude un peu plus tôt où il ne semblait pas du tout souffrir.

_ Mince je l'avais oublié celle-là… Gémis le blond.

_ Comment on peut oublier qu'on à une blessure pareille ?! fit G septique. Par balle en plus !

_ Je n'en sais rien. Il y a encore cinq minutes je ne sentais pas la douleur, pas même un tiraillement... juste ce drôle de gout dans la bouche…

Les yeux de Giotto tombèrent sur les plantes près de ses jambes, l'une d'elle attirant son attention.

_ G, c'est bien du…

_ Du Pavot.

Termina l'homme aux cheveux rouge, regardant la même chose que son ami. Il lança un grand sourire à ce dernier.

_ Tu as fait un bon choix dit moi, en plus de bien ce battre il a l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait le p'tit.

_ Q-Que… il…m-mais…d-de toute façon le pavot est une drogue !

_ Oui et non, on s'en sert pour faire de l'opium mais il est également utilisé en médicine pour calmer les douleurs. Sous ça forme brute il faudrait que tu mange trois ou quatre de ces fleurs pour en mourir et il n'a pas l'air de t'en avoir donné beaucoup, une seule des fleurs est ouverte. De toute façon, le p'tit a également pansé ta blessure si j'en crois le cataplasme qui recouvre la plaie, et il faut rentrer… ne bouge pas je vais chercher les chevaux.

G partit… pout mieux revenir.

_ Et garde ces deux là.

Fit-il en déposant délicatement les deux animains dans les bras du Boss, avant de repartir. De nouveau seul, Giotto posa ses orbes dorés sur les félins lovés sur sa poitrine. Ils frissonnaient, probablement autant à cause des blessures que du froid qui commençait à s'installer. Il tenta de les caller un peu mieux, leur donnent autant de chaleur corporel qu'il pouvait sans leur faire mal. Hayato était réveiller et du bout de sa petite langue rose il léchait derrière l'oreille du plus jeune. Il voulait clairement le réconforter et émettait un doux ronronnement. Si Hayato était comme son maitre alors il y avait fort à parier qu'il ne lâcherait plus Tsuna, tout comme G ne le lâchait pas lui-même.

Giotto soupira. Il leva le regard, scrutant la forêt en attendant son ami. Celui-ci arriva bien vite avec les deux montures, et l'aida à se mettre en selle. C'est G qui prit les deux animains une fois à cheval. C'est ainsi que la petite troupe se dirigea qu'un pas rapide vers le manoir Vongola.

oOoOoOoOo

Giotto remua faiblement, ouvrant doucement ses paupières. Il laissa sont regard vagabonder dans la pièce familière. Il était dans sa chambre, les tentures orangers, les moulures blanches rehaussaient d'or sur plafond bleu, les murs blancs... ses yeux se posèrent sur le meuble en bois exotique marqué du blason de la famille se situant au pied de son lit. Sur cette table de chevet il remarqua un amas de serviettes où une petite créature frémissait. Il se rappela d'un coup ce qu'il c'était passé : la dispute avec G, le combat avec les hommes qui lui étaient tombés dessus, l'errance dans la forêt, la rencontre des deux animains, la mort de la lionne, et le pacte…

Il se souvenait aussi vaguement que le lionceau l'avait sauvé. Le blond s'avança avec un regard protecteur vers la forme endormie et roulait en boule, découvrant la fine couverture qui le recouvrait jusqu'alors. Le félin bougea un peu dans son sommeil, passant ses grosses pattes sur son adorable petit museau. Le boss de la Vongola famiglia, la plus puissante des jeunes familles mafieuses au monde, se laissa attendrir par un lionceau. Ça avait quelque chose de... déroutant.

Knuckle entra à ce moment là.

_ Je vois que tu es réveillé à l'extrême. Fit doucement le prêtre.

Le blond tourna vers lui ses prunelles dorées avec un grand sourire.

_ Il est trop mignon !

_ Il est surtout extrêmement trop jeune. Son sevrage n'est pas terminé à l'extrême, et avec ses blessures je ne suis pas sur qu'il survivra.

_ Mais... Mais, on ne peut rien faire ?

_ J'ai pus soigner une grande partie de ses plaies mais pour ce qui est de le nourrir ça vas être difficile, car à son âge il est entièrement dépendant du lait de sa mère.

_ On peut lui donner du lait de vache !

_ Non puisque les carnivores ne le digèrent pas.

_... on peut pas. (snif) …alors il va (snif snif) …mo-mourir ?

_ Ça dépendent de lui, par chance la mère de Hayato produit encore du lait et son à l'extrême propriétaire à accepté de nous le vendre.

A cet instant le blond se retenait de faire une dance de la joie. À défaut de ça le visage du primo s'illumina. Le prêtre s'approcha lui aussi du jeune félin, son sourire faisant trois fois le tour de sa tête.

_ En tout cas c'est l'heure de le nourrir et c'est toi qui t'y colle! … ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux de merlan Giotto-san tu es son maitre je te rappel.

_ M-Mais j-je n'ai jamais nourris de bébé alors un fauve…

Dire qu'à ce moment là le Vongola semblait paniqué serait un euphémisme. Les deux hommes ne se rendirent pas compte que la porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissent passer une ombre blanche et une silhouette sombre. Une nouvelle voix se fit entendre dans la chambre du parrain.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas ça vient naturellement… et vus comment tu nous materne je t'en sais parfaitement capable, idiot de boss. Pas vrais Haya ?

_ Groouuha !

_ G ! Hayato !

_À l'extrême bonjour tout les deux !

Fit poliment Knuckle. G s'inclina à son tour.

_ Primo, je suis heureux de voir que vous vous en remettez suffisamment bien pour déjà remarcher. Knuckle.

Hayato saluât les deux humains en se frottent à leur jambes avant de sauter sur la table de chevet pour y rejoindre le lionceau.

_ Bon je vais chercher le lait à l'EXTREME !

_ TAIS TOI TETE DE GAZON TU VAS REVEILLER L'ANIMAIN DU PRIMO !

Cria la tête rouge (rose pour certain) alors que l'homme d'église avait déjà disparut par la porte.

_ Sans vouloir te vexer G, c'est toi qui risque de le réveiller…

_ MES EXCUSES PRIMO !

Le blond se pinça l'arrête du nez.

_G…non oublis… sinon c'est quoi ce livre ?

En effet le tatoué était rentré ses lunettes sur le nez, un large bouquin sous le bras. Giotto ce permit de détailler un peu plus son ami, simplement vêtu d'un pantalon de toile noir, qui mettait en valeur sa taille fine, et d'une chemise large de couleur crème aux manches retournées. Ses cheveux à la teinte si particulière étaient maintenus en arrière par un lacet de cuir lui donnant un air plus sérieux.

_ Ah, ça ? Je faisais des recherches pour déterminer la race de votre Tsunayoshi.

_ Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

_ Oui, regardez par vous-même.

Fit le bras droit en tendant l'ouvrage ouvert sur une double page. On pouvait, en plus du texte, y voir une magnifique illustration d'un fauve géant dans une forêt marchant à côté d'un cavalier. Cette scène n'aurait choqué personne si le lion en question n'avait pas été presque aussi grand que le cheval qu'il accompagnait. Le blond décida de lire le paragraphe qui suivait l'image.

_**« Maximo leo caelo ignis dentes **_

_Les Maximus leonum caelo ignis dentes ou plus communément appelés « flambalion » est une race de grand animain semblable à un lion géant. Généralement les Flambalions vivent dans les forêts et les boit au climat chaud ou tempéré._

_Un Flambalion adulte peut mesurer jusqu'à 1m70 au garrot, pour les plus grands spécimens, ce qui en fait l'un des plus grands fauves animains de la planète. Un mâle adule peut manger 45Kg/jour de viande. Très rare il n'accepte généralement pas de maître à part s'il juge ce dernier digne de sa confiance. C'est la raison pour laquelle on en voit rarement avec des humains. Ils accompagnent le plus souvent des personnes avec un caractère doux et décidé qui s'avère souvent être de bon chef de groupe. Les Flambalions sont très protecteurs, mais n'aiment pas ce battre, ils préféreront la parole aux combats. Ils ont souvent un sens profond de la justice et protège tous les animains sur leur territoire. A part par leur taille, on les différencie grâce à une tâche rouge en forme de X sur le ventre._

_Si vous en croisé un, sauvage ou non, rappelez vous de garder une attitude humble et calme sans quoi il risque de vous prendre pour une menace. La mâchoire de cet animain peut sans difficulté couper un homme en deux et ses griffes ne sont pas en reste. Nous recommandons donc la plus grandes prudence si vous cherchez à vous en approcher. »_

Le blond resta un instant sans bouger, relisant les lignes pour en comprendre le sens et se rendre compte de ce que cela impliquait. Il se tourna lentement vers G.

_ Es que... ?

_ Oui il a la marque j'ai vérifié.

Giotto regarda le jeune Flambalion qui dormait innocemment avec Hayato pour le surveiller. Comment ce chaton pourrait devenir un monstre aussi gros qu'un cheval ? Et où il pourrait bien le loger quand il sera grand ?

* * *

_alors ?_

_*les deux sœurs et Titiff en cœur* bonnes vacances! (pour ce qui en ont)_


	4. Chapitre4: flammes, lion et PANSEMENT!

'lut les gens voici le chapitre 4 de Animain !

pour la première foi on m'a menacé avec une tronçonneuse ( sister: QUOI?!) dans un commentaire... XD

vos coms m'ont fait très plaisir ( sister: continuez, elle va plus vite; moi: oui!)

je ne possède pas KHR, malheureusement T_T

bonne lecture.

* * *

G regardai son ami plongé dans une réflexion plus qu'intense. Devinant aisément à ce à quoi il pensé, il décida d'intervenir.

_ Giotto, je sais que tu es en train de te dire que quand Tsunayoshi sera adulte il ne pourra pas se déplacer dans le manoir, qu'il va falloir faire des travaux pour construire un pavillon pour le loger car on ne peut pas le mettre avec les chevaux, et que tu culpabilise sur le fait de devoir faire élargir les couloirs et les portes du bâtiment juste pour ton animain.

Giotto tourna ses orbes d'or vers son ami. _Décidément il me connait trop bien._

_ Je tiens à te rappeler que ton compagnon n'est pas le seul dans ce cas… les animains sont naturellement plus grands que les espèces aux qu'elles ils ressemblent. Par exemple Lambo va être presque aussi immense que ton lion. Et on a un Ameinu et un Léosoldi qui sont également des races géantes.

_ L'Ameinu c'est bien Takeshi de Asari ?

_ Oui, et le Léosoldi est mon Hayato. Comme je te l'ai dit ce sont des races géantes ils seront donc du même gabarit que ton Flambalion. Quoique le tien risque d'être plus petit que la moyenne puisse qu'il devra être sevré plutôt, et que le lait que produit la mère de Hayato est adapté pour un petit en fin d'allaitement, alors que le tien doit encore en être dépendant plusieurs mois…. Autre chose ils ne seront adultes que vers l'âge de cinq ans ce qui nous laisse du temps, et en plus vers deux ans ils peuvent se transformer en humain. Des pavillons sont déjà en cour de constructions pour loger les nôtres, en faire un de plus ne sera pas compliqué. Donc je pense que se n'est pas un problème prioritaire, tu peux souffler et te concentrer sur la famiglia.

_G est vraiment fiable, et il pense à tout. _Le blond se tourna vers les deux animains pelotonnaient l'un contre l'autre, Hayato s'appliquant à la toilette complète du plus jeune. Knuckle entra dans la chambre à ce moment là, un biberon dans les mains.

_ EXTREMEMANT DESOLE POUR LE RETARD !

_TAIS TOI IDIOT DE PRETRE BRUYANT !

Giotto sentis un goutte de sueur perlée derrière son crâne, alors que ses gardiens s'insultaient copieusement. Il s'avança vers les deux pour les calmer, mais le mal était fait. Un petit couinement retenti dans la pièce faisant s'arrêter la dispute. Les trois humains purent voir le petit Tsunayoshi se réveiller et se lever, aidé par le léopard. La créature les regarda un instant avant de retomber sur sa couche et se rendormir de suite. Tous dans la salle eurent la même pensée : tel maitre, tel animain, la même paresse chronique à se lever.

Après quelques minutes où G et Knuckle expliquaient comment nourrir le petit, Giotto positionna Tsuna dans ses bras comme un bébé tout en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit. Le lionceau agrippa par reflexe la chemise de son maitre et y appliqua un petit mouvement de vas et vient, faisant gentiment jouer ses petites griffes sur la poitrine de l'humain (ceux qui ont un chat comprendrons de quoi je parle ^^). Sous l'œil attendri de l'assistance le blond présenta le récipient sur les babines du jeune fauve qui ne se fit pas prier pour boire avidement.

_ Doucement ! Doucement ! Tu vas t'étouffer.

Fit le blond en retirant un peu le biberon alors qu'un miaulement de protestation lui répondit. Devant la faim évidente du jeune le prêtre crus bon de préciser :

_ Tu dois savoir que ça fait deux jours que tu dors et que c'est sont premier biberon à l'extrême depuis qu'il est arrivé…

_... QUOI ?! Mais pourquoi vous ne l'aviez pas nourris ?

_ C'est pas d'notre faute ! Intervient G

_ Il refusait qu'on l'touche, c'est à peine si il nous à laissait le soigner !

_ De plus, sans Hayato-san qui l'a calmé, je n'aurais pas pus soigner tes blessures à l'extrême !

**Flashback**

Quand Tsuna se réveilla la première chose qu'il perçu fut le ronronnement entêtent prés de ses oreilles. Ensuite il se colla un peu plus contre la chaleur réconfortant qu'il identifia comme l'animain qu'il avait croisé plutôt.

_ H-Ha-yato-san ?

Une léchouille sur le front lui répondit. Le châtain leva la tête pour pouvoir se repérer, mais quand il huma l'air son odora sensible se fit agresser par des odeurs acres. Il eu un haut-le-cœur, et sont museau se fronça de dégout alors que les parfums d'ammoniac et d'alcool lui piquaient le nez et la langue. Il éternua plusieurs fois avant qu'une patte blanche ne vienne lui baisser la truffe et la caller dans la fourrure immaculée de son homologue.

_ Tsunayoshi-sama, restez tranquille vos blessures ne sont pas encore traitées.

La voix de l'argenté était un peu plus faible que dans ses souvenirs et laissait transparaitre la douleur de celui-ci.

_ V-Vous non plus…

_ Attendez encore un peu s'il vous paît, le temps que Knuckle-san soigne Giotto-sama.

Le lionceau se redressa une seconde fois, il put alors voir la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Petite, sombre, les murs couverts d'étagères supportant un nombre improbables de livres, de bocaux et autre produits, la salle comportait également un grand bureau sur lequel nos deux animains se trouvaient, et un lit où résidait actuellement le propriétaire de la demeure. _Mon maître_. Ce dernier était entouré de deux humains et d'un animain. Le premier était sans nul doute G, le lionceau reconnaissant celui qui les avait ramenés, et le deuxième devait donc, par déduction, être ce Knuckle-san dont avait parlé Hayato. L'animain était une jeune kangourou avec de grands yeux chocolat. Elle tenait un plateau sur lequel était disposé différent outils ensanglantés.

_ Nous sommes dans l'infirmerie du manoir. Ils viennent de retirer la balle qui était dans la jambe de Giotto-sama et cette jeune femelle est Kyoko-chan l'une des deux animains de Knuckle-san. Précisa le léopard.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête puis la posa sur le dos de l'argenté, en continuant de regarder les soins. Tout allai bien jusqu'à ce que l'humain avec le long manteau noir, après avoir désinfecté la plaie du blond, enflamme sa main.

Dans l'esprit du flambalion tout devint noirs. Le feu. Cette chose infernale qui avait tué sa mère, qui lui avait pris tout ce qui était cher à ses yeux et qui avait détruit son monde. Cet humain voulait bruler son maitre ?! Son dernier repère et unique raison de vivre ?! _Non ! Non ! Non, non, NON ! C'EST HORS DE QUESTION !_ Le fauve se leva brusquement, surprenant Hayato, alors que tout ses muscles lui hurlaient de restait allongé. En un bon il sauta de la table, il se réceptionna sur les dalles froides avec souplesse, en deux foulées aérienne il attint le lit, il se ramassa de tout son poids, et d'une impulsion puissante emportée par son élan il se jeta sur les draps. Une fois sur le matelas il fit un rapide demi-tour en dérapant sur le tissu et bondit sur la main enflammée, plantant ses crocs et ses griffes dans la chaire tendre.

L'action n'avait pas duré plus de deux secondes. Knuckle cria de douleur et de surprise, se leva précipitamment tout en éteignant ses flammes. Le prêtre se débâti contre son agresseur, secouant le bras violement. Tsuna lui n'en ressaierait que plus sa prise et le sang de l'humain lui coulait dans la gueule, l'imprègnant du gout métallique. Le lionceau griffait sans retenu l'avant bras de ses pattes arrières, lacérant sans pitié tout ce qui venait à sa porté, dont les mains de G qui tentait de venir en aide à son confrère. Et alors que les deux bataillaient ferme pour faire lâcher prise au fauve enragé, Kyoko lançait des crie paniqué et Hayato avait réussi à grimper sur le lit. D'un geste plus violant, Knuckle réussi à ce débarrasser du petit qui de ce fait fut lançé vers le plafond. Le félin, qui allait tomber sur le dos, se remit à l'endroit. Il se rattrapa sur ses pattes avant et d'une brusque torsion des hanches il se retourna pour faire face aux deux humains, tout en posant ses pattes arrière.

Il se plaça en position d'attaque, le dos rond, les poils hérissés, crocs et griffes dévoilés, les oreilles plaquées sur son crane, crachant et grondant. Ses yeux qui avaient pris une couleur de métal en fusion n'exprimaient qu'une terreur profonde et une colère sourde. D'une certaine façon on pouvait dire qu'il était effectivement sourd puisqu'il n'entendait pas Hayato qui tentait de le raisonner. Tout ce qu'il percevait était la brulure de ses blessures, bien que l'adrénaline les lui face oublier, et les battements de son cœur lançait à pleine vitesse et qui pulsait contre ses tempes.

Il fallut beaucoup de patience pour que l'animain accepte de s'écarter pour permettre les soins. Hayato avait dut se frotter au flambalion et lui prodiguer des caresses de réconforts pour que le châtain se calme suffisamment pour l'écouter. Il avait ainsi put lui expliquer que ces flammes était spéciales et quelles avaient des propriétés régénératrices, et bien que Kyoko ait également assuré de la sécurité du procédé et du fait que ce n'était pas douloureux, Tsuna été resté dubitatif. Comprenant enfin ce qui n'allait pas, Knuckle après avoir désinfecté ses propres blessures y avait appliqué ses flammes du soleil. Le lionceau avait glapis d'effroi, mais quand il avait vu les chaires se reconstituer et le grand sourire de l'humain il s'était laissé convaincre et regardait maintenant, depuis les bras de G, son maitre subir la même opération. Le gardien de la tempête gardait le jeune contre lui, flattant la fourrure soyeuse du petit et plus particulièrement dans son cou, il avait vu Hayato y concentrer ses frottements et en avait déduit que c'était une zone sensible, et c'était vrai.

Une fois Giotto traité il avait fallut s'occuper des animains et autant Hayato s'était montré exceptionnellement d'un calme exemplaire, autant Tsunayoshi avait été impossible. Le jeune lion avait de nouveau fait une crise de panique devant les flammes de Knuckle, et G devait bien avouer qu'il avait pensé assommer le félin quand celui-ci les avait encore attaqués. Finalement c'est l'apparition d'Asari, alerté par les cris de douleur de ses amis, qui avait permis d'apaiser Tsuna. En effet le gardien de la pluie de par son caractère calme et jovial et sa facilité avec les animaux, avait put transmettre au lion, a l'insu de ce dernier, une petite quantité de flammes de la pluie. Tsuna s'était donc endormis, laissant les humains le soigner.

**Fin flashback**

_ J'ai crus que j'allais faire une extrême crise cardiaque quand il à bondit sur moi… en plus même si ses dents sont petites, il sait extrêmement bien s'en servir.

G hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, ce rappelant toute les coupures qu'il avait récolté.

_ …VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI ? Vous les gardiens Vongola, les combattants les plus craint de la mafia, avaient été mis au respect par un CHATON ?

* * *

J'avoue WTF...(sister: oui...)

sinon review?


End file.
